


bad idea!

by retrofr0nts



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love Triangles, Multi, Quackity - Freeform, Smut, Unrequited Crush, dream - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/retrofr0nts/pseuds/retrofr0nts
Summary: [18+] Lucy (oc) has to choose between her roomate and his best friend.TW for smoking, drinkingoc written with she/her pronounslowercase intended[DISCLAIMER: there might be some smut in this, because quackity + sap are okay w/ fics and doesn't really care, not sure if i will add any though bc im just not good at writing smut lol] also will be an angsty fic aswellI orignally wrote this on Wattpad, but it started getting really popular and people liked it, so i decided to also upload it here so more people could read it :)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Sapnap





	bad idea!

im new to ao3 i literally have no clue what this is supposed to mean


End file.
